Oh My Baby
by JessyLynnAwesome
Summary: Wally got a girl pregnant. She ditches out on raising the baby. She leaves it for Wally to find with a dumb note attached to the little baby boy. Wally is raising the baby alone. But soon he'll realize he's not that alone. One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Read it and Review it! I hope you enjoy it! If you notice any mistakes, like always, please tell me!**

"Should you do this?"

"Wally's a good guy. He'll raise him right."

"But leaving a baby on someone's doorstep? That's a bit cliche. Don't ya think?

"Just give me the note."

A note was handed to the mother of the baby. Regret was steaming all over the friend's face. "It's not right. Wally has a future also."

"He chose to stick his penis inside of me. I had to give birth. He can at least raise the baby so that I can live the life I was meant to live." She placed the note on top of the baby's stomach.

"Didn't you say yes?"

"That does not matter." A noise was heard from inside the house. "Quick. We have to get out of here. By my sweet baby boy. I'll always remember you."

And the two girls vanished into the night. A mister Barry Allen opened the door seconds later. He was surprised to find a baby carrier with a giggling baby boy inside, wrapped in blankets, on his doorstep. He lifted the baby out of the carrier.

"What are you doing here, little guy?" It was then he noticed the note that had fallen.

 _Dear Wally,_

 _I do love you. And I do love this baby. But I have dreams and goals that can't be accomplished with a baby around. Please forgive me. I don't think you'll know who I am. I am hoping you slept with too many girls nine months ago to know who I am. I'm sorry. But I can't have you find me. Take care of our baby boy. I named him Ethan. But you can name him whatever you desire. I said goodbye to our baby already. I wish I could say goodbye to you. I'm rambling at this point. But know I am sorry that your life is now over._

Barry's eyes are ready to explode out of his skull. He calmly places baby Ethan back into his carrier. He carries the carrier, with the baby in it, inside. He looks at his wife. She didn't notice the baby.

Barry shouts, "WALLY!"

Wally comes running. Eyes wide. Breathing heavy. "What Uncle Barry?"

"I am trying to stay calm." Barry takes a deep breath.

Wally notices the baby in the baby carrier. He asks, "Whose kid?"

Barry's head snaps upward, glare present. "Whose kid?" He get's louder. "WHOSE KID?" He quiets down. "Wally. Read this note." Barry hands Wally the note. Wally reads the note aloud.

" _Dear Wally,_

 _I do love you. And I do love this baby. But I have dreams and goals that can't be accomplished with a baby around. Please forgive me. I don't think you'll know who I am. I am hoping you slept with too many girls nine months ago to know who I am. I'm sorry. But I can't have you find me. Take care of our baby boy. I named him Ethan. But you can name him whatever you desire. I said goodbye to our baby already. I wish I could say goodbye to you. I'm rambling at this point. But know I am sorry that your life is now over."_

"I don't… Uncle Barry? This has to be a mistake!"

Barry takes another deep breath. "Wally. Are you a virgin?"

Wally looks like a deer in headlights. His biggest secret is coming into the light. "I am not a virgin." Tears prick his eyes.

"Wally, honey?" Iris stands up. She can't believe her ears. All Wally is capable of is nodding his head.

"Wally. You aren't just saying that right? To be cool? You really lost your virginity?" Barry questions.

"When I was thirteen."

"Oh my lord." Iris gasps.

"Okay. Wally. I'm sorry I yelled."

Wally breaks down in tears. He falls to the ground, clutching his knees. "I'm only sixteen. This can't be happening. Uncle Barry, I swear. I always wore protection. I was always safe."

Barry bends down to be eye level with Wally. "It's gonna be okay. First things first, we'll get a paternity test to make sure you are the father."

"Is there any way to know who the mother is Wally?" Iris whispers. "She can't escape the responsibility."

Wally takes a few deep breaths. Once calm enough, he explains. "Nine months ago was January. I slept with at least six girls that month. February? More than that."

"Okay. We'll find her Wally. Let's get to the hospital and get that test done."

Wally wipes the tears from his face. "Alright."

* * *

That was two weeks ago. The results came back. Wally was the father. Thus far, he's been able to keep the baby a secret from his teammates. But secret's like this never last.

Now, he's on the phone, trying to get his uncle to babysit.

"Please, Uncle Barry. I need you. I have to go to the cave. Aunt Iris is still at work."

"Well so am I, Wally. You are just gonna have to take the baby with you to the cave."

"I don't want the team to know about this."

"Well, you had sex. Now you have to sleep in that bed for life. You can't leave Ethan alone. And you also have a responsibility to the team. Make it work Wally."

"He won't stop crying though?"

"Wally, he's a baby. Baby's cry. Now I have to go."

That was the end of that. Wally hung up the phone. Packed a bag of diapers and formula. Placed the crying child in the carriage. Begged one last time. "Please stop crying. Just for a second." He was met with even louder cries. He checked his phone again. Dick and Artemis are blowing his phone up. He has to go. Tears fall freely down his face.

As Wally approaches the Zeta tube, he is full blown crying. He had to stop multiple time to attempt to shush the baby. He rocked Ethan. Changed Ethan's diaper. Fed Ethan. Nothing seemed to work. He even yelled at Ethan to shut up. Ethan's response was to cry louder.

Wally backs himself into the Zeta Tube, which is an old phone booth. Once himself and the child are comfortably inside, he punches in the code for the cave. He is announced. And before anyone could notice the crying child, they are yelling at Wally.

Robin noticed first. He noticed the crying child and then noticed that Wally himself was crying.

"Dude, you okay?" Robin asked tentatively.

Wally's head snapped up. Tears are clearly seen now. "It won't shut up. I tried everything. This damn thing won't shut the fuck up."

"Language Wallace," Canary says- disapprovingly.

Wally started to laugh. Then stops suddenly. "Don't. Just don't tell me about language. I'll say whatever the goddamn hell I feel like. This child hates me. It won't stop crying."

Canary sighs. "Whose child is it. Why would you bring the baby to the cave?"

Wally lets out a loud sob. "He's mine. Uncle Barry couldn't watch him today. You guys needed me here."

"Like your real baby?" M'gann asks, unsurely.

All Wally did was nod. "Please someone make him stop crying."

Robin acts first. "What's his name?" Robin asks as he lifts the child out of the carriage.

"Ethan," Wally whispers.

"Awe, wittle baby Ethan is giving his daddy trouble. Why you do that?" Robin talks in a cute baby voice as he tickles Ethan's stomach. After a few moments, the child stops crying. Laughter replaces the loud sobbing. Robin starts bouncing the baby softly in the air. Again in a baby voice, he tells Ethan, "tell daddy. You just wanted to play with awesome Uncle Robin." The baby laughs more.

Wally wipes the tears from his eyes. He even giggles. "Thank you." He whispers.

Dick brushes Wally off. "It's no problem bud. I wish you told me sooner that I'm an uncle. I love babies."

"I'm embarrassed," Wally admits.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't step away from the challenge." Artemis says suddenly. A soft smile on her face.

"Everyone makes mistakes Wally. We all need help. Let us, your friends, help you- bud." Robin add's.

M'gann gushes. "Can I hold the baby?"

Wally nodes, a smile now present on his face. "Sure Megalicious."

"You should probably stop the flirting." Artemis teased. "Probably how you got into this mess, eh, Walman?"

"Yeah. Actually. You're probably right!"

 **Now that you read this, don't forget to review it! And as a side note. Something that I'll be pushing for a while. My father and I wrote a book. Author: Kevin Rifflard Sr; Writer: Jessy Lynn! Title: The Year I Rode my Snowmobile to the North Pole! Please purchase it. Just type the title into a search bar, and it pops up. First choice. Please purchase it and tell your friends. It's a children's book. And can be enjoyed by all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I said this was a one-shot, but I got a few follows- so I'm turning it into a story! Please Read and Review. Check out my other stuff too. If you like what you read, add me, the awesome author, to your favorites and follow me!**

"I can't believe you're a father before the rest of us!" Roy says baffled as he holds baby Ethan up in the air.

"I'm never having sex again. Ethan keeps me up all night long. He likes to sleep when I'm awake."

"Pretty sure you're supposed to sleep when the baby sleeps." Dick chimes in.

"I still have school and missions and stuff." Wally smiles. He holds his hands out gesturing Roy to give him his son. Roy complies. Wally holds Ethan close to his chest. "I'm glad Uncle Barry talked me into keeping him." Wally looks up, in the eyes of his two closest friends. "Thanks, guys. For helping me raise Ethan."

"No sweat brother," Dick says cheekily.

"Yeah, Wally. It's not a problem."

Wally jumps up. "M'gann and Connor promised to watch Ethan today while we go out."

"And do?" Dick asks. "Cause personally I don't mind Ethan tagging along."

"I love Ethan. But I need a break. And M'gann loves watching Ethan with Connor. They pretend he's theirs."

"And you don't mind?" Roy questions.

"Nah. It's cute. I love seeing them happy. And if they are willing to babysit and give me a break- they can pretend I'm their baby for all I care."

"Alright. Let's drop Ethan off at the cave and hit the arcade?" Dick asks.  
"No. I was thinking a nice cup of coffee from Dunkin. Chill in the cafe. Relax."

"Coffee? I thought Uncle Barry banned you from drinking the stuff." Dick blurts out.

"I thought he hated the stuff." Roy chimes in.

Wally smiles. "You are both right. Uncle Barry caught me drinking black coffee once. I spit it right out. I did not like that. At all. I bounced off walls for hours though. From one sip. Well, it wasn't hours. But to a speedster- it felt like hours. Uncle Barry said no more coffee for me. I didn't mind cause that stuff tasted gross. Uncle Barry said now that I'm raising a young baby, coffee should be my best friend. He said the stuff Aunt Iris likes, which is plain black coffee with five sugar, is not the stuff I'll enjoy. He said I have to drink the stuff he drinks. Lattes. Cappuccinos. Macchiatos. Even espresso with a little liquor in it. My favorite is a latte with sixty-five sugar, whole milk, and whip cream. Sugar stirred."

"Sounds yum. Maybe less sugar. I want to try that." Dick says, licking his lips.

"So a coffee house is fine?" Wally asks.

"Yeah. We know you're exhausted." Roy says, patting Wally on the head.

* * *

Wally, Dick (dressed in sunglasses), and Roy drop off baby Ethan. M'gann was thrilled she got to play mommy again. Connor was less thrilled but was smiling.

"I'll be back in a little while. If he gives you guys trouble, call me. I race right over."

"He never gives us trouble. We should be fine. Stay out as late as you want Wally." M'gann says sweetly, with a slight giggle in her throat.

"Thanks, guys. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"We do," Connor says briefly.

* * *

"Hi, miss. A large hot latte. 65 sugar. Whol…"

"Wait. I'm sorry sir. Did you just say, 65 sugar?"

"Yes, I did. And you are gonna stir that sugar. And also use whole milk. And whip cream on top. But stir the sugar. I do not want a cup full of sugar. I want to taste sugar in each sip."

"Sure thing. If that's what you want. Is this all together."

"No…"

Dick interrupts Wally. "Actually it is." Directed to Wally. "It's on me."

"You sure?" Wally asks.

"Yeah. You have enough bills." He turns back to the server. "I'll have what he's having, with five sugars." She nods softly and looks at Roy.

"I'll have the same, with five sugars."

"It will be right out boys."

As soon as they grab their cups of coffee, take a seat in the lounge chairs, Wally's phone rings.

"Send whoever it is to voicemail." Dick orders.

"I can't. It's Megan. I should probably take it. Something could be wrong with Ethan." Wally says as he hits answer on his phone. He brings the phone up to his ear. "Megs. Whats Up? Ethan just won't stop crying? I'll come get him if you like."

"No. It's not that. He never… Wally, he's breathing funny. And coughing. He feels hot. I don't know what to do."

Wally's eyes bulge as he takes a deep breath. "Megan listen to me. Take him Brook Hospital. I'll meet you there." Wally hangs up the phone. He gets up. Eyes watering.

"What's wrong?" Roy asks seriously.

"Something is wrong with Ethan. Roy can you drive us to Brook Hospital. That's where I told Megan to take Ethan."

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

When they arrive in the hospital, they see Megan and Connor by the front desk. Connor is yelling at the nurse. Wally is too worried to actually listen to what is being said. He yells. "What's happening to Ethan?"

Megan is crying. "Wally we don't know. They took him from us and won't tell us what's going on. They won't let us see him."

Wally, softly, pushes her out of his way. He demands, "I want to see my baby. I want someone to tell me what happened."

The nurse says, "he's your baby?"

"Yes. You got an issue with that?"

She lies. "No. Not at all." She looks at the chart. "It would seem he has pertussis."

Wally asks, "Whooping Cough?"

"Yes. It appears he has a less serious infection. He should walk away from this illness within a few months. Just don't be alarmed if he has trouble breathing or begins coughing."

Wally shakes his head. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Is the…" He makes air quotes around the word, "whoop…" He pauses. "There?"

"No. I assure you it's a milder infection. Which you should be thankful. This almost never happens with babies. It's normally only milder in…"

Wally cuts her off. "Teens and adults. I know."

"Would you like to see him?"

Wally nods. He turns to Dick. "Can you call Uncle Barry and tell him what has happened?"

"Yeah. Just go see your son. We are right out here if you need us."

 **As I mentioned already, I am an official writer. Yay! Writer: Jessy Lynn; Author: Kevin Rifflard Sr! Title: The Year I Rode my Snowmobile to the North Pole! Please purchase it. It's a great Christmas read. Just type in the title and up it comes. It's the first choice on google.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys are enjoying this quick little fict. If you are, give me some love. Take a few moments to review, favorite, and follow. I was gonna end it here. But, then decided this fict is far from over. I have tons of inspiration. Enjoy!**

"Hush hush my little boy. Please go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll… um, play with a toy. From you, there will not be another peep." Wally sings as he rocks Ethan in his arms. Ethan cries louder. Wally starts to cry with Ethan. "Why don't you sleep? Please. Ethan, I have school in a few hours." Wally tried to reason. Ethan cried louder and louder. Wally lays Ethan down in his crib. He leans over the crib and cries, "Please sleep. Or just stop crying." A thought struck Wally. Wally placed his hand over Ethan's mouth and was met with seconds of silence before he remembered babies don't breath out of their nose. Wally's eyes wide, he says, "I'm so sorry Ethan. I just need you to stop crying. For a minute. Please."

Wally hears a soft knocking on his bedroom door. He looks up and sees his Uncle Barry enter the room. Wally has tears streaming down his face. He wipes his eyes as he says, "Hi Uncle Barry."

"Wally. I'll take care of Ethan. Go to sleep on the couch. I'll wake you up for school."

Wally clears his throat. "You said Ethan was my responsibility. I have to stay up with him."

"You're so tired you're gonna end up shaking Ethan or something. It's alright kiddo. I'll stay up with the baby. You go get some sleep."

Wally heads for the door. He looks back at Barry. Barry was about to pick up Ethan, But Wally used his superspeed to run towards Barry and wrap his arms around Barry.

"Kiddo?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, kid. Go get some sleep."

* * *

Wally went to school. Just did as he was told. Turned down, numerous girls. And he awaited the final bell to dismiss him. He ran out of the doors. He just needs five more minutes of sleep and he'll be off to the cave. He runs (at an average speed) to his home. He notices a police car in his driveway. He walks up the driveway. Slowly opens the door. Inside a policeman is chatting away with his aunt and uncle.

He makes himself known when he shuts the door. "What's going on."

"Wally?" The policeman questions.

"Yeah." Wally notices his uncle holding Ethan. He walks over and holds his hands out. His uncle hands him Ethan. "What's going on." Wally rocks Ethan back and forth.

"We may have found the mother."

"Really? I'm not giving up custody or anything. She didn't want him."

"Oh no. We aren't talking about that. She willingly gave up custody by abandoning the baby. We are talking about child support and back pay for the few months that you have been on your own."

"How do we find out…" Wally trails off.

"There's a girl that went to the doctors once. She thought she was sick with the flu. They told her she was pregnant. They never saw her again. She stopped attending school after five months. That's when the baby probably started showing. Just need you to clarify that you slept with her and we can issue a warrant for a maternity test." The officer shows a picture of a woman with black hair with blue streaks, blue eyes. She's not the thinnest, but far from fat. Wally's eyes glow.

"That's Stacy killion. I slept with her. Twice."

"We'll issue the warrant for a maternity test. As soon as possible." The officer stands up.

* * *

That's what they did. The warrant was issued. Stacy was forced to do the test. And the results came back. Stacy Killion- you are the mother!

"So, do you let her see the baby?" Artemis asks.

"No." Wally sighs. "She left Ethan on my doorstep. Someone could've kidnapped him. Or worse. She gave up her rights as a parent the moment she abandoned him. Why should she get to see my son?"

"Good point." She internally smiles. "Can I hold him, Wally?"

Wally smiles and hands Ethan to Artemis. "Sure can." He whispers. "Don't want to jinx it, but this is like the first night he's not crying."

"He's so cute."

"Yeah. I love him so much. I can't imagine life without him now that I have him."

"You are pretty lucky." Artemis hands Ethan back to Wally. Wally takes his baby boy with joy in his eyes. He holds Ethan up in the air.

"Lucky? How? I'm an unmarried teenage father." He holds Ethan close to his chest.

"But with so many people willing to help you, you are lucky. With a girl willing to be a stepmom if you'd have her, I'd say you're lucky."

"A girl? Who?"

"Me you dolt."

"I didn't know you liked me."

"I didn't know you fuck anything with a skirt on."

Wally laughed. "Hey. Some of those girls wore pants."

Artemis rolled her eyes. She lightly, careful of the baby, punched Wally in the shoulder. "Wanna take me out?"

"Of course I do. How about we get Robin to babysit? I'll take you out wherever you'd like to go."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Don't forget to purchase my book for Christmas. Title: The Year I Rode my Snowmobile to the North Pole! Writer: Jessy Lynn (Me); Author: Kevin Rifflard SR (my daddy)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Side note! My FictionPress is popping. Go check it out. I'm under the same name: JessyLynnAwesome!**

Ethan's growing up. He's five years old today. And Wally was pretty good at having non-strangers take care of Ethan. But he's twenty-one. He wanted to go to school. Barry and Iris both work. His friends are either going to school, working, or both. He needed to hire a babysitter.

He's going to Central City Community College. He started in September. Ethan started Pre-k last year. He started Kindergarten this year. Wally needed someone to pick Ethan up from school and watch him for two hours. Meet Carl Jones. Ethan's Babysitter. Wally hired him August twenty-fifth of this year. Wally knew he would start school August thirtieth. And knew Ethan would start school September third. Wally gave Carl a key to his home with Barry and Iris' approval. He was told that he would watch Ethan at Wally's home. That has been happening for a couple of weeks

No one is home when Carl is there with Ethan. Ethan doesn't like his babysitter. He Keeps telling his daddy that he doesn't like his babysitter. But Wally keeps telling him that someone has to be there when Ethan gets out of school while daddy is at work or school himself.

Well anyway. Today is Ethan's birthday. Wally wanted to throw Ethan a party. So all of Wally friends, his Aunt, and Uncle- they are gathered at the Allen residence awaiting the birthday boy to get up.

"Where is our little guy?" Dick questioned.

"He's still sleeping. Artemis, did you bring the ice cream cake?"

She smiles. "Sure did. Barry put in the freezer."

"Great. I want everything to be perfect. He's been upset with me."

"Why's that?" M'gann asks.

"He doesn't like his new babysitter." Wally sighs. They hear shuffling up the stairs. Wally smiles as he sees his baby boy hobble down the steps.

"Daddy?" Ethan whispers. Wally holds his hands out awaiting a hug. But Ethan notices his Uncle Dick. Ethan runs towards Dick excitedly. "Uncle Dick," Ethan screams, jumping into Dick's arms.

Wally frowns. Dick notices and smiles sadly at Wally. Wally shakes Dick off. But Dick whispers into Ethan's ear, "You made your daddy sad."

Ethan spots Wally frowning. He wiggles out of Dick's grasp and runs towards Wally. He jumps into Wally's arms and snuggles into his chest. "Don't cry, daddy." He has a slight lisp.

Wally smiles and kisses Ethan's head. "Alright. I won't." Wally places Ethan on the ground. "Are you ready for your birthday party?"`

"My party?" Ethan questioned.

"A party just for your special day buddy."

* * *

Ethan enjoyed everything right down to his cake. But as it got later, Ethan grew sleepy. Dick watched Ethan yawn. "Hey, Wally. How about I put the birthday boy to sleep?"

"I don't know. That's uncle Barry's favorite."  
Barry laughed picking Ethan up. He hands the birthday boy to Dick. "It's alright. I get to do it often enough. Dick can have a turn."

"Thank you, Barry."

Upstairs in Ethan's room, Dick tosses the child, gently, on the bed. Ethan giggles happily at his uncle Dick's antics. "Tickle me," Ethan screams with joy.

Dick smiles. "Oh alright. Lay down. I rub your back."

Ethan lays on his side. "With a tickly though."

Dick laughs. "Of course." And dick does as he is told. They sit in silence for a little while. Dick believes Ethan has drifted off to sleep, so he was about to stand. Ethan turns over, with tears in his eyes and says, "Uncle Dick."

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I don't like my babysitter." Ethan sits up.

Dick rubs the hair out of Ethan's eyes. "I heard buddy. But your daddy needs help. Do you understand?"

"But he touches me in my no-no spot Uncle Dick."

"Does he? And what exactly is your no-no spot bud?"

Ethan points to the spot just below the belt. "The part that the bathing suit covers." Ethan starts to play with a button on his shirt. He whispers, "my pepe."

"How long has that been happening?"

"Since September." He says with his slight lisp. "Daddy won't listen. I don't think he cares."

Dick's eyes widen in surprise. He grips Ethan's shoulders. "Don't ever say that buddy." He lets go. He picks Ethan up. "Your daddy loves you very much. He cares even more." Dick pulls out his cell phone. "When he finds out what that bad, bad man did to you, he's going to be so upset."

"I don't want daddy to be upset with me."

Dick shakes his head. "Not with you. He's going to be upset with the bad man that hurt you." He sends Wally a text. ' _Get up to Ethan's rm!'_ He sends a second text. ' _Alone. And quick.'_ Dick kisses Ethan on the head. "Your daddy should be up here any minute."

Ethan wiggles out of Dick's grasp so Dick places him on the ground. Ethan looks up and says, "do I have to tell daddy?"

"Yes, buddy. Daddy needs to know."

"Will daddy cry?" Ethan asks.

Dick chuckles. "I don't know Ethan."

Just then, the door to Ethan's room opens. In strolls Wally. "What's going on?" Wally walks over to Ethan and tries to pick him up. Ethan swats Wally's hands away and runs to his closet. "Um… Dick? Something happen?"

"Yeah man. Um. I don't know how to tell you this." Dick walks towards Ethan's closet. He knocks on the door. "Buddy. Come on. Your daddy won't yell if that's what you are worried about." Dick gives up on trying to coax Ethan out of the closet. He looks at Wally.

"Just tell me what's going on."

"Ethan. His babysitter has been touching him in an inappropriate place."

"What do ya me… like molesting him?"

"Yeah. Ethan told me his babysitter touches him in his no-no place." Dick clarifies, "and he knows that's where the bathing suit covers."

Wally feels his heart drop. He falls to his knees. He feels his eyes start to sting. His voice sounds hoarse. "Ethan." He coughs a couple of times. "Please come here."

Dick stands behind Wally. "Don't beat yourself up about it. It happens to the best of parents."

Wally, tears in eyes, says, "I hired that man. I let him into my house. I let him around my son." Wally is holding his head. He stares at the closet door. "Ethan Please come here."

Ethan peeks his head out of the closet. "Are you mad at me?" Ethan shouts.

"No kiddo." Wally wipes the tears out of his eyes. "Please, Ethan. Come here. I need to hold you."

Ethan comes walking, slowly, out of the closet. "Okay, daddy."

Wally grabs Ethan in his arms and holds him tightly. Ethan notices the tears on Wally's face. He roughly wipes the tears off Wally's cheek. "Don't cry, daddy."

Wally giggles. "Oh. Alright, boss." Wally stands up, Ethan still in his arms. "You are never going to have another babysitter again. I'll make this work. If I have to I'll drop out for you kid. This will never happen again. I am so sorry." Wally kisses Ethan on the head. And within seconds, Ethan is sleeping on Wally's shoulder. A slight snore is heard. Wally decides to place Ethan on his bed.

Once Ethan is placed in his bed, Wally turns to Dick. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

 **I hope you REVIEW! And check out my other stories on here and FictionPress!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read it then Review it! It's short but to the point.**

Wally rushes out of the room.

Dick hot on his trail. Dick shouts out, "Wally. Wait up."

Wally stops dead in his tracks. He turns around slowly. He takes a deep breath and asks, "What?"

"Dude. You really gonna rush over to the Son of a Bitches house and murder him?"

"Yes, Dick. That's exactly what I am gonna do." Wally starts walking away once more. This time at a much slower pace.

Dick easily catches up. Dick stops Wally before he starts walking down the stairs. "We need to let the police handle it. Your thinking like a dad. Think like an adult." Dick now sees that Wally has been crying.

"I want to kill him."

Dick wipes a single tear off of Wally's cheek. "I know you do. Hell so do I. But let's be reasonable grown-ups and call the police."

Wally walks down the stairs, still crying. He grabs his cell phone off of the coffee table.

No one paid Wally any mind until they heard the conversation.

"My name is Wally West and I have a crime to report."

Barry's whipped his head around. He mouthed to Wally, "What's going on?" Wally held up one finger and mouthed back, "One second."

"My son just told me that his babysitter is touching him inappropriately." Wally's voice cracked.

Barry's eyes bulged out of his skull. "WHAT?" He shouts.

Wally lets out a long, loud cry. He says, "one second."

Artemis walks over to Wally and places a hand on his shoulder.

"you're sending an officer over?" He leans into Artemis' touch.

"Thank you. My address is…" He pauses. "Yes, I'm Barry Allen's nephew." He pauses once more. "Yes, that's my address." He pauses. "Thank you."

Barry stands up. "Wally, did I just hear you correctly?"

"Ethan just told me. Well, he actually told Dick who told me." He shouts. "He couldn't even tell me." His voice is, now, only a whisper.

"Don't take that to heart Wally," Barry says.

"What if they don't believe Ethan? This motherfucker can't get away with this." Wally exclaims.

"They'll believe Ethan," Artemis says. She gives him a kiss on his cheek. Wally wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Ethan is upstairs in his room. He now can't sleep. He finally told the adults what he has wanted to tell them for weeks. Now he can't help but think,

' _If daddy finds out I'm lying, he'll be so mad at me. Daddy won't find out. He can't!'_

 **Hope you enjoyed. Also, don't forget to get online to Authorhouse bookstore. Purchase my book _The year I Rode My Snowmobile to the North pole!_ Author: Kevin Rifflard Sr; Writer: Jessy Lynn! And Review this chapter. Also, I am on FictionPress. Check me out.**


End file.
